Love works in Wonderful ways
by TheTwilightSlayerProject
Summary: This is the same story just edited the mistakes. Rachel and Noah left three years ago. Now their back to make their it right and raise their daughter. Can they live with the reasons they left, will and old flame ruin things or will they finally get their happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

It's been three years since I left. Well since me and Noah left. Three years that I haven't seen my friends, my twin brother Blaine and my younger sister Marley, and Noah's younger brother Jake (Who married Marley). Three years since my Daddy stopped talking to me and by association my dad. Yeah, it had been three years since I left, and here I was probably making the biggest mistake of my life. But I wanted my family back and I really missed home.

"Babe, look over there." Noah whispered. I looked in the direction he was pointing.

There over by a window was our family. My sister was holding her youngest, Eric. Her Husband had their oldest, Liza. And right there beside them standing with a little sign that read Mommy and Daddy, was my little girl.

Caroline was small for a five year old. She had her Daddy's hazel eyes and my long curly brown hair. As soon as Noah said something and I looked at her she spotted me.

She started running toward us right then. I had to laugh. Eric and Liza wriggled out of Marley and Jake arms and ran after her. We made it to the three of them and I scooped Caroline up in my arms.

"Mommy, I missed you." She said in a sweet voice.

"I missed you too baby." I told her as I held her close.

Moments later Marley and Jake found us. I put Caroline down and she ran to her daddy. I saw Noah pick her up and spin her around.

I made my way over to my sister. She had cut her hair a little and looked like she had added highlights. I hugged her tight. And tears came down my face.

"You look good." I told her when we parted. The truth is she had always looked good. At least that's what everyone use to say.

Our dads loved competition. They also loved putting us against each other.. Marley may have been the youngest but she got the by default most of the attention from our dads and leaving me and Blaine in the shadows.(It didn't really phase Blaine much).

They always gave Marley more attention. Taking her shopping, always buying her gifts, giving her everything she ever wanted, while I got pushed to the background of Marley Land. Anytime Marley would want to play with me our dads would always suddenly want to take her shopping or to lunch. It wasn't until middle school that I began to grow into my looks and Marley, though she will always be dad and daddy's favorite, she eventually became the Marley I know and love today,

As the years went on I became confident in myself, and Marley finally stood up to our fathers. She went on and on about how unfairly they had treated me over the years. That was the best birthday present ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**I first want to apologize for the mistakes and explain some things.**

**1st. this story started out as an assignment for my English class last year just the names have been changed. This is why some of the names where Puck's name should be are there. again I apologize**

**2nd. This is the same story of a story i had with the same name. I deleted that one because i just wanted to start over and edit everything so things should make since.**

**3rd. In the first chapter where it states Caroline's age it's suppose to be 8 years old not five. I will continue the story with her being eight.**

**If you have any questions about leave a review or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Please check out my Twilight story. One more little note Jake and Puck grew up together but still have different moms. Oh and Kitty is also Quinn's sister, Unique/Wade is Mercedes' sibling, Ryder is Finn's brother and Kurt's step-brother.**

**I do not own Glee or the Characters just Caroline, Eric, Liza and future OC's **

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Driving through Lima was weird. Nothing had changed mins the new housing development on Anderson st. But I still could help myself from looking out the window at everything we passed.

Caroline was filling Noah in on the things going on with school and how she had started playing soccer. You could see how proud he was of her.

"So, I know this is last minute but we're throwing a welcome back party for you guys. Jake's mom already said she's watch the kids." Marley said jolting me from my thoughts.

"You didn't have to do that Marls. Rach is probably plotting your death now." Noah said laughing.

I hit him on the back of the head but had a smile on my face. "I'm doing no such thing Noah Eli Puckerman nor would i even think of it. And it was rude of you to say." I scolded

"Chill babe, I was kidding." He said still rubbing the back of his head.

"Well i don't take violence as a joke. And that is not something you should say in front of Caroline. She is very smart and may repeat the things you say in front of her." I continued.

"Baby, calm down i didn't mean for you to take it seriously. But knowing you, you would anyway. I'll never say it again. Promise." He smirked and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

I shook my head at his antics. One day I'll have the strength not to give in to him when he kisses me.

I sat back in the seat and looked out the window for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Part of me knew that we weren't going to my dads house. The other part of me was confused for a minute when we pulled up the the old Crane building. I then remembered Marley telling me that they had recently moved from their apartment a few months ago.

On the outside the house looked just like it did when i was a growing up. The same rustic front porch, although it looked like Jake had fixed up the steps and added railings on the side. The porch wrapped around the entire house and had been painted white to match the house.

The inside looked completely different. The walls in every room were a different color to match Jake and Marley's personality. The kitchen was black and white from the walls to the flood. The living room was the perfect shade of red. With beige and gray furniture. The girls room was more Caroline then Liza. Blue walls and a yellow bed set for Caroline and a pink one for Liza.

Eric's room was fit for a boy, kinda like Jake's was when he was a kid. Silver walls and a dark blue bed set.

"The house looks amazing for you guys to have just moved in a month ago." I told Marley.

"Well we had the renovations going at the beginning of last Fall. They just finished in March, we started moving in at the end of April and finished last month." She explained.

"Well it looks amazing. Noah and I are going to be looking around as soon as we're completely settled in. Finn called last week and said Burt still had an opening at the shop and Mr. Shue offered me a job as a co-director. He's needed the extra help since Emma had Charity." I smiled.

"Well you know you can stay as long as you want. I missed having you home. I ended up going to Kitty and Santanna when I needed someone to talk to." We both laughed.

Kitty Faraby was Marley's best friend and the little sister of one of my best friends, Quinn. We had all grew up living next door, then together when their parents found out Quinn was pregnant. I was glad that they were still close after high school.

Santanna Lopez was my other best friend. She had moved in across the street when me and Quinn were ten and we all instantly hit it off. High school was hard for Santanna, her grandmother died our Junior year and then in our senior year she got pregnant. When her dad found out all he could thing about was how bad it would look on him. He kicked her out the second he found out. And again we had another housemate.

"Kitty and Santanna? Did they help you at all." I asked a little amused.

"Of course not. We talked a little then they told me to stop whining and started pouring shots." She laughed.

"Sounds like them. How's Quinn doing? Sam said she hates being on bed rest so much that she has resorted to throwing things at the door." I asked.

"Yes, yesterday she threw a shoe has he was walking out the room and it hit him." She laughed.

I felt bad for Quinn. She found out three months ago that she was carrying quints. Her doctor put her on bed rest last week and she's been taking it out on her husband, Sam Evans, the most.

"So everyone should start getting here in about two hours. If you and Puck want to go visit Quinn and Sam that should be fine. Gives me time to set everything up." Marley said with a hopeful smile.

"Are you sure? I could help you with everything.? I said still not too happy about the party.

"Go, i have Jake and Caroline to help me. I know you want to see here and she's really upset she can't make it so go." She answered. I gave in and went to go find Noah.

I found him in Caroline's room. She was showing him all her dance and talent show trophies. He looked up and saw me. I told Caroline that Marley needed her help and that me and Noah were going to see aunt Quinn.

Noah and I made our way to Quinn and Sam's. I looked at him and smiled. It was finally starting to sink in.

I'm finally home.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be visiting Quinn and the party. **

**Read and review.**


End file.
